


Just a Fetish

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Chastity Device, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Crossdressing, Other, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Shining Armor has a fetish for crossdressing.He swears it's just a fetish.Like for real she isn't harbouring any weird gender feelings.Gleaming Shield is just your run of the mill mare.Stallion! He means stallion!Shining Armor is a stallion!
Relationships: Princess Cadance/Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 9





	Just a Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Crossdressing, Femdom, Chastity, and Weird Gender Feels
> 
> A commission for my dear friend Cynewulf.

* * *

Shining Armor looked in the bedroom mirror. An awkward femboy lingered on the other side of his reflection.

This femboy offered him a smile that was as nervous as his own. He was dressed in a schoolgirl’s outfit. It was the type of clothing that his wife would’ve worn when they were teenagers. Well, if she were less curvy than she’d actually been back then.

For his top, he wore a traditional long-sleeved white blouse, really working into that schoolgirl look. The top had a little bit of shape as he wore a tight fitted sports bra underneath with a pair of artificial breasts to fill the cups. It was a cute look, a look that he felt comfortable with.

He wore a plaid skirt and a pair of knee-high socks on his lower half. They were a gorgeous combo. The socks accented the shape of his legs nicely while the skirt was an ideal length, sexy while still being respectable. Shining may have had a thing for being a cute little femboy slut but still he was now a full-grown adult and needed to show at least an inkling of self respect when it came to the art of crossdressing.

Shining really had no idea what it was about crossdressing that made it so appealing, nor would he ever dare confide these feelings in anypony but his wife. Yet, for some strange reason, crossdressing had always made him comfortable. Sure, he looked awkward and gangly but he also looked cute, maybe even beautiful depending on how much product Cadance worked into his appearance.

He really doubted that this comfort was anything to read into however. Ponies had fetishes and everyone reacted to them differently.

Cadance whistled and slid behind him. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

“You look beautiful,” she cooed, kissing the nape of his neck. “Did I ever tell you that I’ve always wanted to date a cute little Princess before?”

Shining smirked. “Only every time that we do this.”

“Well, just so you know, I really want to date a cute little princess,” Cadance teased. “Especially one who is willing to do all those messed up things that I like.”

Her reflection offered a predatory smile as one of her hands slid away from his belly and moved down to the hem of his skirt. Naturally, it dipped underneath and she cupped his panties. She smirked as she rubbed the palm of her hand against them and the little metal cage that lingered under the cotton material.

“Not too tight?” she asked.

Shining grunted. “Well I was doing fine until you…”

Cadance drew away and that’s when Shining spotted the little necklace that she wore. It was an odd choice, to the uneducated eye. Just a simple silver chain with a tiny key at the very end of it. Who knew what that thing unlocked? Surely not the chastity cage that Shining Armor’s erection was struggling against.

He watched as she made her way over to their dressers, opening the top drawer of one and pulling out a plethora of beauty products. One of the many perks about having a wife who was open to this kind of stuff was the fact that she was more than willing to do his hair and makeup for him.

Speaking of which, he looked at his reflection and what she’d done to his mane. His usually shaggy mop had been curled and transformed into something that was genuinely beautiful, that he could actually take pride in. It was breathtaking what a little product and hard work could do.

For a moment, he almost felt like an actual mare. A strange warmth blossomed at that thought but it was quickly shoved aside as he began to nitpick, which he always did eventually.

Sure, his mane was nice but his body always betrayed the reality. Few mares had the barreling torso of the Captain of the Crystal Guard with his broad shoulders and powerful frame. Plus, even ignoring his brutish physique there was still the clear markers of his gender right there on his face. He very clearly had a stallion’s muzzle and no amount of makeup would ever cure that.

“You know,” Cadance chimed, saving him from his own thoughts as they began to spiral. “Not going to lie but if you would’ve dressed like this back in high school the hoofball team would’ve ran a train on your ass.”

She patted the bed, inviting him over.

Shining snorted as he approached. “Babe, that never actually happened in high school. You know that, right?”

“Well…” Cadance’s cheeks warmed and she looked away.

“Cadance, you… you dressed like this back in high school,” Shining said.

Cadance nodded, bearing a proud smile. “Yeah, I sure did.” She then looked back at him and beamed. “Anyways, let’s not worry about what may or may not have happened back in high school! Sit down and let me do your makeup, you dork.”

Shining obeyed and plopped down on the edge of the bed, awkwardly crossing his legs as he did so. He may or may not have gotten a smidge excited at the thought of his wife getting railed by a bunch of stallions. But like, in a way that totally didn’t make him a cuckold.

Cadance placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pressed him back into the bed so that he was laying down. She then leaned over with a brush, with foundation on it, and started to apply it to his complexion.

“I love that you let me do this to you,” Cadance teased.

Shining smiled at her. “And I’m glad that you’re so accepting of this weird little fetish.”

“Right… _‘fetish’_ ,” Cadance murmured, flashing that knowing smile that always managed to get under his skin.

“That’s what it is and that’s the story I’m sticking with,” Shining grumbled. “I’m just a dude who…”

“Loves to dress up like a mare, get their makeup done, and has this dorky little smile of euphoria whenever they see themselves in the mirror?” Cadance asked, sticking out her tongue. “Have you figured out a girl’s name yet? I know you were thinking about Emerald last time.”

Shining hummed and once the brush was lifted, shook his head. “Not really? Emerald just didn’t jive right.” He pursed his lips and glanced at her. “Maybe Gleaming Shield? How does that sound?”

“Sounds like it could work,” Cadance said. She grabbed another brush, this one coloured slightly pink. “Gleaming is another word for shining and a shield is protective, like armour.” She hummed. “Princess Gleaming Shield and Princess Cadance, the lesbian rulers of the Crystal Empire. Not going to lie but…” Her lips turned upwards slightly, “I kind of dig it, babe.”

“Well unfortunately the Empire is never going to find out about uh…” He motioned down at his body. “About this.”

“Of course, of course,” Cadance agreed, though her smugness said otherwise. “Though I still think that there would be some benefit in letting a few ponies in on the secret.”

Shining frowned. “Never.”

Cadance shook her head and started to apply the blush, doing so with a seasoned precision. “Come on, Shinny, wouldn’t you want at least a couple of the guards to know? Imagine how much hotter this would be if we had at least two or three reliable stallions to rail you.” She smirked. “I even have a short list of a few potential candidates who would be pretty discrete about it.”

“It’d be pretty hard to order them around if they knew I liked to moonlight as a sissy,” Shining grumbled.

“Oh please, you’re not a sissy,” Cadance said. “We put far too much effort into your appearance for you to be a mere sissy. You’re a femboy, plain and simple.”

“Tomato potato,” Shining grumbled. “Either way this stays strictly between you, me, and Sunburst.”

“Speaking of Sunburst, did you see how gorgeous I got their hair last time?” Cadance teased. “Like fuck I really went above and beyond with that one.”

Shining nodded. “They do have some really gorgeous hair.”

“And so, do you, babe,” Cadance cooed, using a free hand to play with one of his curls. “You really would make such a lovely mare. You know that, right?”

This sent a weird pulse through Shining. Part of him wanted to reject that assertion and double down, while another part felt oddly touched by the confession. In the end, he decided to let the cooler voice within him prevail and didn’t rise to the bait.

“Thanks, hun,” he said. “But we both know that…”

“Shush with your nitpicking,” Cadance said. “Believe it or not some of those nasty voices in your head aren’t always telling you the truth. I think you’re an absolutely beautiful femboy who I’m going to have a whole lot of fun ruining tonight.”

Next came the eyeliner. This was always the thing that Shining hated most. No matter how often they did this, Shining could never overcome how much it freaked him out when Cadance came directly at his eyeball with that brush.

Thankfully, he no longer flinched when this happened, meaning she was able to apply the colour to his eyelids and curl his lashes with a second, equally horrifying, tool. With that out of the way, Cadance grabbed the last of their accessories, a tube of bubble gum pink lipstick.

Shining puckered his lips.

“Glad I have a husband who allows me to do this to him,” Cadance teased. “Felt like I was missing out by not having a baby brother who I could torture and use as my test subject.”

She applied the lipstick evenly and drew it away, motioning for Shining to do the rest. When prompted, he pressed his lips together, evenly applying it.

“And done,” Cadance said.

She grabbed a mirror and showed Shining his reflection. Once more that strange little voice nagged in the back of his mind, the one that made him feel oddly warm and fuzzy.

For a moment, he truly felt like a mare. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes were accented with a sapphire blue, and his lips looked way fuller than before.

Then an ice-cold guilt clenched at him. A voice in the back of his mind called him a pervert and made him pay attention to the cock that twitched within its cage. This was a fetish, plain and simple. That would always be true, no matter how hard Cadance tried to sell him on the alternative.

Cadance frowned and drew the mirror away.

“Is everything alright, hun?” she asked, touching a hand to Shining’s cheek.

_Damn her for being so good at reading ponies._

Shining forced a smile. “Yeah sorry just uh… remembered something stressful that happened today.”

“Want to talk about it?” Cadance asked.

Shining shook his head. “Nah, we can uh… we can talk about it later. I really don’t want to kill the mood, you know?”

Cadance looked like she was about to refuse. But in the end, she conceded, letting the matter drop. She then drew away, heading back towards their dressers.

“Any preference on what collar you want to wear tonight?” Cadance asked.

Shining snorted. “Just the same preference that I always have.”

Cadance nodded and opened the drawer, pulling out a very humble looking jewelry box. It was smooth and pink, crafted from a fine gemstone of some sort. In Equestria, it would’ve fetched a high price but in the Crystal Empire it was more modest than getting something made of imported wood or leather.

She opened it and drew forth an equally pink collar. It was crafted from a faux leather and had a series of little silver studs around the perimeter. As Cadance approached, Shining could spot the little gemstone tag that dangled from the sturdy looking ring on the front. It was a replica of Cadance’s cutie mark, done to an expert level of detail.

Shining sat up and pushed his neck out, using his magic to move his hair out of the way.

Cadance opened the collar and stood before Shining, bearing a polite smile. “Want me to go through the full yada yada yada, tonight, or do you just want me to skip right to the good stuff?”

“I mean… I kind of like the yada yada yada,” Shining said. “The yada is so good!”

Cadance nodded. “You never let me wiggle out of the yada,” she teased. She took a moment to draw in a breath before letting it out slowly. “Shining Armor do you accept this collar?”

Shining bit his lip and nodded. “I do.”

“And do you know what this collar represents?” Cadance asked.

Shining nodded yet again. “That I belong to you and that I am as much your property as I am you husband and lover.” He smiled. “And that you will take care of me as such.”

Cadance smirked. “It also means that I have a commitment to you. For as long as you wear this collar, I am charged with your pleasure, happiness, and safety.” She reached out and brushed his cheek. “I love you Shining Armor, my pet.”

“I love you too, Cadance,” Shining replied. A shiver went up his spine and his cheeks warmed. “My Mistress.”

Cadance opened the collar and drew it around Shining’s throat, clasping it closed in the rear. She wedged a pair of fingers between his throat and the material, making sure that there was enough space for his safety. Then she tested the ring to make sure that it was still sturdy, which it was.

Pleased with this, she dipped forwards and kissed him on the forehead.

“Happy?” she asked.

“Very,” he responded, allowing himself a small smile.

Cadance hooked a finger through the collar’s D-ring. She let it linger there for a moment before tugging upon it and lifting Shining to his hindlegs.

“Now how about you show off that outfit for me?” she asked. “I’d hate to get you all prettied up like this, just to ruin you right away.”

Shining bit his lip but nodded.

He moved away from the bed and made sure to take each step with determination. His hips swayed back and forth as he moved, the hem of his skirt fluttering behind him. As he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Cadance watching him with a polite smile from her own seat upon the bed.

“And now the front,” Cadance instructed.

Shining spun around and approached her slowly. He pretended to be a model, keeping his arms straight and palms pointed towards the floor.

“Nice, nice,” Cadance said, grinning and biting her lip. “Now how about you give me a peak at what’s underneath your skirt?”

Shining warmed. “I thought you wanted to enjoy me for a little bit first before ruining me?”

“What can I say?” Cadance shrugged. “I’m an impatient Mistress. Plus…” she flashed a devilish little smile, “last I checked, making you flash your junk wasn’t exactly ruining you, hun.”

Shining nodded and grabbed the hem of his skirt. He looked to the left and then to the right, as if expecting some hidden voyeur to come springing forth from the aether. When none magically materialized, he lifted his skirt nice and high.

Underneath was a cute pair of pastel pink panties with a ribbon in the front. Beneath the panties there was something solid with a potent bulge fighting against the material. Thankfully, the panties were not left straining for long as Cadance gripped their waistline in her magic, tugging them down gently.

Shining drew in a sharp breath and his cheeks burned even brighter.

Below the fabric was a cute little steel cage, perfectly sized for the cock that was struggling against it.

Cadance bit her lip and she reached out with her magic. A bead of it caressed the hard material. She jostled it slightly, looking up at Shining as she did so. She could probably see the way his expression tensed as this meagre stimulation enticed him.

Soon her magic was not enough of a tease as she slid away from the bed, getting upon her knees. She reached up with a hand and caressed the cage with two fingers. She was slow, tantalizing, drawing out the moment and Shining’s frustration.

Yet even this proved too mild for Cadance as she looked up at Shining and winked at him. She leaned forwards and kissed the cage. Her warm moist breath sunk through the gaps in the material, caressing his erection. It was enough to make him quiver, a half note of pleasure etched forth from his lips.

Her hand trailed along his thigh. Her fingers were so soft and nimble as they moved across his flesh. They were searching for something as they moved upwards, probing at his tight little rump. Then, they found it, poking at his pucker.

Clearly, she was not impressed by what she found as she drew away and narrowed her gaze.

“You’re missing an accessory, Shining,” Cadance whispered. Her finger prodded at the hole, rolling around the surface of it. “Where’s your plug?”

Shining drew in a breath. “I… I didn’t realize that this was a…”

Cadance drew her hand away from his pucker and instead gave him a sharp open-handed slap right across the ass. It clapped loudly, the impact nearly enough to cover up the sound of the shrill yelp he gave.

“What a naughty girl,” Cadance chastised, shaking her head. “Who taught you that it was okay to leave the house half dressed, Gleaming?”

She slipped away from Shiningand stood up, making her way behind him. “It looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson on how to properly act like a mare.”

Shining drew in a breath as she placed a firm hand upon his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed.

“Ass up high, slut,” Cadance ordered.

Shining of course obeyed, lifting his hips as high as they would go. He blushed as the hem of his skirt fell away, exposing his cute little ass and the tiny cage that protected his overgrown clit.

Cadance looked at him for a moment before peeling away and heading back towards their dresser.

“We’ll be going for a two-inch toy tonight,” she said, “give you something to think about the next time you decide to disrespect me like this.”

She opened one of the drawers and rifled through it.

Shining watched as she retrieved a bottle of lube and a big fat black plug. It was easily one of the largest they owned. The sight of it alone was enough to send a shiver up his spine, the anticipation bearing down upon him.

Cadance was purposefully slow with her return, drawing out the moment and allowing Shining’s anticipation to grow. Still, even in a large bedroom, there was only so much distance between them and soon she was behind him once again.

She placed the plug upon the foot on the bed, just within the edge of Shining’s vision. This gave him a chance to really appreciate how much silicon was about to go inside of his tight little bussy.

Cadance popped open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous ration onto her fingers. Once finished, she tossed the bottle beside the plug.

One of her hands rested upon Shining’s rump. This one was dry and used to pull his flank to the side, exposing his tight little hole.

A moment later, he felt two slick fingers against his pucker. They were frigid, which sent a tense note echoing through his parted lips.

“Cold,” he mewed.

Cadance chuckled, her character slipping as she drew her fingers away. “Sorry about that babe. We uh… don’t exactly have the best heating in this place.”

Shining could hear Cadance cast a quick cantrip and when her fingers returned, they were now at a more comfortable body temperature.

“Better?” Cadance asked.

Shining nodded. “Much.”

“Look at the things I do for you,” Cadance cooed. “You really are lucky that I spoil you rotten.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Shining said, smirking at her.

That smirk faded in an instant as her two fingers parted his pucker and a moan once more came forth. His expression contorted and brow knitted as he was used in such a fashion.

“Oh relax,” Cadance said. “I’ve fucked you with toys that were at least twice as thick as this.”

“It’s been a while,” Shining whined.

Cadance snorted. “I’ll be the judge of that, Gleaming.”

Her fingers sunk into the first set of knuckles and Shining’s tight little pucker clenched around them. Cadance cooed softly as she slowly pumped them back and forth, gaining a little more progress with each cycle. Before long, she managed to push all the way in, her two fingers filling his rump nicely.

Shining whimpered. His cock twitched and struggled against its cage. It ached and felt so claustrophobic. He could feel a bead of his potent pre ooze forth, pooling within the cage before dripping onto the bedding below.

Cadance must’ve seen this as she chuckled softly. “Awww are you leaking, Gleaming? That’s so adorable.”

She drew her hand away, pulling out of Shining’s rump with a nice wet slurp. Her magic sparked and Shining watched as she drew the lube away. He heard her spreading more of it upon her fingers.

When her hand returned, she was now attempting to press three fingers into Shining. Yet again, his rump resisted though Cadance cared little about this, forcing her way inside. Now this was thick, very thick, spreading Shining’s tight little hole nice and wide. He whined as he was stretched, making such adorable little noises.

“Awww that’s a good mare,” Cadance whispered, using her clean hand to pat him on the rump. “Look at you taking three fingers like a champ.”

She pressed them in nice and slow, taking her time to really stretch him. Back and forth she pumped, always at a lethargic pace. Inch by inch she drew deeper until she was all the way in to her knuckles with three thin fingers crammed inside of his femboy ass.

“How are you feeling?” Cadance asked.

Shining drew in a shaky breath. “F-full?”

Cadance snorted and let her fingers linger there. “Wait until I push the plug inside, sweetie.” She smirked. “A good mare like yourself should be used to having her little hole stretched like that. You do want to be a good mare for me, don’t you?”

Shining squeaked. “Yes, Mistress.”

Cadance’s finger left with a potent slurp as they drew away from Shining. Though his bussy wasn’t given more than a moment’s rest before Cadance’s magic grabbed the plug.

She covered it in a thick and generous layer of lube before pressing it against Shining’s hole. As he was already stretched, the first couple of inches were easily won. But, as the plug started to thicken, Cadance’s progress slowed.

Shining reached out and grabbed a pillow, clutching it tight to his chest. He bit into the soft cotton, allowing it to muffle all the adorable little noises he made.

The plug continued ever deeper and Shining could feel that initial little vibe of discomfort start to intensify.

His poor erection was so painfully hard, filling the confines of its prison to its bursting point. It ached, begging for release. But obviously, Cadance didn’t spare it any attention. Her focus was exclusively kept upon the plug that was now about halfway in.

“Knock on the headboards if it gets a bit much,” Cadance warned.

Shining nodded quickly, mumbling some response that he supposed was close enough to being coherent.

Cadance drew in a breath and began to slowly push the plug back and forth, back and forth, advancing one inch at a time as she worked it in. All the while, Shining cooed and quaked, making such adorable little noises.

She applied more and more lube, really soaking the toy and his rump in a thick layer of fluids. Yet, it was needed, it was the fuel that kept this cycle going. Before long, his previously tight little pucker was stretched nice and wide, just on the brink of taking the plug.

Cadance left it like that, right on the edge, allowing him to feel himself getting stretched in such a fashion.

“How are you doing, Gleaming?” Cadance asked, her words flittering by his ear and teasing him.

Shining whimpered and said nothing. The plug was just too big to meet with anything but grunts and groans.

Cadance shook her head. “Poor mare can’t even think straight.”

She gave him that final little push, pressing the entire toy into his hungry rump. He gasped and felt it nice and deep inside of him, the silicon a solid mass that threatened to split him in two.

Cadance patted his flanks gently before wiping her fingers off on the hem of his skirt.

“Stand up,” she instructed.

Shining quivered. “I… I can’t, it’s too...”

Cadance grabbed his shoulder and lifted him herself, making him squeak as he no longer had the sheets and his pillow to cling to.

“I’ve trained you better than that,” Cadance warned. “A proper mare should be able to function with such a little plug inside of her hole. You want to be a functional mare, don’t you?”

Shining nodded quickly. “Yes, Mistress.”

She removed her grip from Shining’s shoulder and instead let her femboy wife sway back and forth in place.

It took a moment but Shining managed to get control over himself, staying upright and steady. He instinctively reached down and started to smooth out his skirt, distracting himself from the pressure within his poor little hole.

“Now what exactly do I want to do with you?” Cadance murmured, humming and hawing as she looked around the room. Then she spotted it, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint. “Gleaming, dear, would you mind making me a cup of tea?”

Shining offered a nervous smile. “Yes, M-miss Cadance.”

He made his way towards the kitchen nook that was in their bedchamber.

The plug chaffed and ached so wonderfully with every step that he took. And worst of all, it excited him, making him all the more aware of the cage he fought against. It had been ages since he’d been treated like this, used in such a fashion.

As he stepped into the kitchen, he caught his reflection in the stainless-steel fridge. He saw how gorgeous his outfit looked, how cute his hair and makeup were. Even if his expression looked a little strained because of the toy, he couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful Cadance had made him.

Shining found himself missing this. He missed crossdressing. He missed the pampering, coddling, and depravity that came with it.

_Depravity?_

_Was it a depravity?_

_Sure, the plug and cage were depraved no matter what. But the clothing… the hair… the makeup? Were those depraved or something else entirely?_

Maybe she liked wearing this kind of stuff in general. Maybe she just missed getting a chance to dress up and feel comfortable in front of her loved ones for once.

Before anymore awkward questions could arise, Gleaming made it to the kettle.

She filled it with water and set it to boil. As it warmed, she went about fixing up a nice cup of earl grey, prefilling the mug with Cadance’s desired amount of milk and honey.

As the water warmed, Gleaming looked towards Cadance. Her wife was watching her like a hawk from the comfort of her lounging chair. There was a glint in her eye, a hungry smolder of domination.

“You look lovely, dear,” Cadance said. “You really rock those clothes.”

Gleaming offered a nervous smile. “T-thank you.”

“Can barely even tell that you have about a pound of silicon crammed in your ass.” She tilted her head to the side and smirked. There was something within her eye, some hidden little thought she wasn’t saying. “How does it feel?”

“Like… like I’m full?” Gleaming said, unsure of herself. “But not in a bad way.”

“Well hopefully this teaches you a lesson and you start to wear your proper apparel to these dates.”

Cadance shuffled in her seat and started to hike up her own skirt, exposing her panties. They were such a lovely shade of red and made of the finest lace that Gleaming had ever seen.

The kettle clicked and Gleaming forced herself to look away from her wife. Instead, she filled the mug with water, gave it a few delicate stirs, and brought it over to Cadance. She placed it upon the small table next to her Mistress, then finished by giving a small bow.

Cadance reached out, resting a hand on the small of Gleaming’s back.

“You’re in full femme mode, aren’t you?” she asked.

Gleaming blushed. “What makes you say that?”

Cadance looked at her, more intrigued than anything else. “I… I’m great at reading ponies, dear. You have these fantastic little tells that I’ve learned to pick up on. Your smile gets a bit more genuine and you seem to get more comfortable in your own body.” She began to stroke Gleaming’s back in small little circles. “You don’t flinch and squeak every time I touch you. It’s like you’re more comfortable in your own skin.”

“I’ve never noticed,” Gleaming murmured.

Cadance smirked. “Ponies are very good at lying to themselves, my beloved wife.”

“I just…” Gleaming sighed. “It’s just…”

Cadance nodded. “Of course, of course, it’s merely a fetish. How could I forget?” She allowed her smirk to turn into a coy smoulder. “Would you be a dear and kneel for me?”

Gleaming nodded and stepped away Cadance’s hand, instead kneeling at the foot of her chair. She looked up and watched as Cadance spread her hindlegs wider, further exposing those beautiful panties. Her cheeks warmed as she saw the slight wetness that clung to her beloved’s fabric.

“Would you like to pleasure me, Gleaming?” Cadance asked. She reached forth and ran a hand through her hair.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Dominant?” Gleaming asked, biting her lip. “Should you be ordering me to do things?”

Cadance nodded. “And I normally would. But tonight is about doing what you want. I’m merely here to help facilitate things.” She smirked and reached down, resting a finger against her own covered cleft and stroking it in a slow tantalizing motion. “Now would you like to eat out your Mistress?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gleaming whispered, feeling her cheeks warm.

Cadance grabbed the waistline of her lingerie and after a little awkward shuffling managed to peel them off, letting them pool around her ankles. As Gleaming looked at her wife’s lower lips, they were already glistening, damp with moisture and arousal.

“Very well,” Cadance whispered, hiking up her skirt up a little higher. “Then pleasure your Mistress, Gleaming”

Gleaming leaned forwards, drawing in a deep breath. She was rewarded by the rich scent of her Mistress’ sex. It was tantalizing and alluring, accented by the smell of her perfume. It enticed Gleaming, making her dip forwards and press her lips hungrily against her wife’s slit.

A tiny moan bubbled forth as Gleaming lapped away at Cadance’s folds, dragging her tongue between them. They tasted delectable and ladened with pheromones, furthering her descent. She licked again and again, each motion covering the distance from her wife’s taint all up to her clit. At the clit, she’d pause for a moment, circling her tongue gingerly around it before inching back down once again and repeating the cycle.

Soon Cadance’s voice rose, her moans flittering forth upon such a lovely voice.

Gleaming looked up and saw her wife’s expression contorted into a pleasured little smile. She seemed to be enjoying herself, reaching for her own breast and kneading into it.

Lowkey, Gleaming wished she had breasts like that. She wished she had a lot of the features that her wife was so fortunate to have.

“You’re getting distracted,” Cadance teased, glancing down at Gleaming and smiling.

Gleaming flushed. “Sorry, Mistress.”

She drew in a terse breath before pressing her tongue forwards and parting Cadance’s folds. Her motions started gentle; her pace lethargic within Cadance’s sex. She took her time with things, rediscovering her wife’s nethers, as if it were their first time, and mapping out all the little spots that seemed to excite her.

Slowly, her pace gradually picked up. Her tongue moved with ever growing comfort and vigour, gliding between all the various little clusters that she’d taken note of.

Cadance’s breathing picked back up and she nickered in utter pleasure. She reached out and placed a hand on the back of Gleaming’s head, ruffling her wife’s hair. Then her grip tensed and she held Gleaming’s muzzle firmly against her soaking wet pussy.

Not that Gleaming really needed the incentive. She licked and lapped with ever more urgency. She was a slave to her Mistress’ moans, to her pleasure, using these little noises to spur herself onwards. She was hungry to hear her wife’s euphoria and would not let anything get in the way of it.

Gleaming’s drew in a breath, through her nose, gaining further fuel as Cadance’s arousal dominated her senses. The sheer volume of depravity, that hung heavy in the air, was enough to cloud Gleaming’s mind and muddle her sense of judgement.

Soon there was little else that Gleaming could think of besides her wife’s sex. She drove forwards with such vigour, pressing her tongue as deep as she could possibly get it. She rolled and weaved her tongue around inside of Cadance with a passionate dedication.

Cadance’s back arched and she let out a contented little noise. Her voice fluttered forth and it was clear that she was right on the precipice of pleasure. She roughly gripped her wife’s hair and held Gleaming tightly in place, milking out those last few precious moments of ecstasy, where she danced on the brink of orgasm.

Gleaming panted and refused to abate even as her tongue and jaw started to ache. She closed her eyes and shuddered, focusing everything she had on the constant marathon of oral. Her tongue work was the only thing that mattered; pleasuring her Mistress was the only duty worth performing.

Cadance gasped loudly and bucked her hips forwards, pressing her crotch forcefully against Gleaming’s muzzle. A moment later, Cadance’s rich essence spilled forth upon the tip of Gleaming tongue. It came swiftly and with such abundance.

Gleaming drank as much as she could. She was like a parched adventurer finding an oasis. What she couldn’t manage, spilled out, splashing against her muzzle and dripping onto her blouse.

Cadance’s orgasm was intense, lasting several long moments before eventually weakening. Only then did Cadance finally release Gleaming’s head.

Gleaming jerked back and coughed, gasping for breath. She wiped away the fluids that tarnished her complexion, wincing as she saw the saturated make-up that now coated the back of her hand.

The make-up that had looked so lovely upon her.

For some strange reason that thought paralysed her, made her freeze in place and stare in horror at her hand.

_It really had looked so lovely._

“Gleaming?” Cadance asked.

Gleaming swallowed down the anxiety that was doing its best to crawl out of her throat. “Y-yes, Mistress.”

“Are you alright?”

_No._

No, he wasn’t.

Shining forced a smile, shoving aside all those negative emotions that swirled around within him. “Perfectly fine, babe.”

He could feel Cadance’s magic grip his collar, tilting his gaze up to meet her own.

“You’re crying,” Cadance whispered.

Shining flinched away. “Just got some fluid that went down the wrong pipe is all. Nothing that you really need to…”

“And I messed up your makeup,” Cadance whispered.

“It’s fine,” Shining said, wiping at his eyes. “It’s just a silly fetish, right?”

Cadance frowned, her expression becoming hard to read as she studied her husband closely.

What was going on behind her analytic gaze? What weird assumptions was she putting together?

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Gleaming,” she finally said.

Shining nodded and inched back, making a little bit of room for Cadance to stand up. He then followed her towards the bed.

“Sit down,” Cadance instructed.

Shining plopped down on the edge of the bed. “Of course, Mistress.”

“Just Cadance,” she said, letting out a single hollow note of laughter. “Kind of feel a little bit Mistress-ed out after an orgasm like that.”

He watched as she went over to the dresser, pulling out a bundle of cotton pads and some makeup remover. At the same time, her horn glowed and Shining watched as she filled a bowl in the kitchen with water. Once full, she levitated it towards their bed.

“How are you feeling, Gleaming?” Cadance asked, taking a seat beside her. “Hope I wasn’t too rough with you?”

“Rough?” Shining asked. “Babe, you didn’t even use your strap-on. Sure, my butt is a little full but…”

Cadance looked him in the eye, her own gaze becoming a little more pained. “It’s just that…”

“Babe there’s…” Shining shook his head, trying to search for the right words. “It’s nothing… I’m fine. Really, nothing’s the matter.”

Cadance went silent once more and dipped a cloth in the washbasin, using it to wipe away the filth that had collected around her husband’s muzzle. She seemed legitimately upset about something though Shining couldn’t possibly imagine what it was.

_Who could be so upset about orgasming too hard?_

Honestly, Shining should’ve probably been a little bit offended.

After cleaning away the muck of makeup and orgasm, Cadance then grabbed a second cloth. She used this to clean away the lipstick, which had clearly smeared.

Shining watched as she drew it away, the pink imprint lingering upon it.

“You’re beautiful,” Cadance whispered. “And I…”

“It’s just a fetish babe,” Shining assured her for the millionth time. Maybe he even meant it this time.

Cadance dipped the cotton swabs in some makeup remover and began clearing away the last few smeared remains of blush and foundation that had collected on Shining’s cheeks.

“Is it really?” she asked. “Shining if there’s absolutely anything that you wanted to talk about, you know I’d be completely fine with discussing it, right?” She sighed. “I just… I just see the way you smile when you’re all dressed up like that. I can feel how much more comfortable you are in your own body.” She looked at him and held a hand to her breast. “I can feel that Shining…”

Shining went silent as he struggled for a response. Instead, once the cotton swab was done its duty, he looked down at himself. He fiddled with the hem of his skirt, feeling the fabric between his fingers. It did feel nice to dress like this, to not… to not be himself for a couple hours a week.

He bit back the venom that he wanted to spew, denying himself the knee jerk reaction to dismiss Cadance outright.

_Still… it was just a fetish?_

_Right?_

Shining drew in a breath and looked up, wincing as he saw how upset his wife looked. Not upset at him, but maybe at herself for ruining that happy little headspace he’d been lucky enough to inhabit? He had no way of knowing for sure.

“Would you mind redoing my makeup?” he asked.

Cadance nodded and brought a few beauty products over from their dressers, just a little more foundation, blush, and lipstick to repair the damage she’d inflicted.

“So how did you feel about Gleaming?” Cadance asked. “I mean as a name. Was it better than Emerald?”

Shining nodded. “Much better.”

“That’s good to hear.” Cadance smirked and looked towards the makeup. “Not going to lie but Emerald kind of felt like the name of a bitchy cheerleader in a high school movie.”

“I mean you did say that the hoofball team would’ve ran a train on me,” Shining teased.

“That they would’ve.” She glanced at him. “You know…”

“I know?” he asked.

“I still keep in touch with a couple of the guys from the hoofball team,” Cadance teased. “If you’d be game, I’m sure that they would…”

Shining went beet red. “Nope! No! Not happening! No way!”

Cadance snickered and grabbed another brush of foundation, applying it to Shining’s cheeks.

“You’re the one who said he fantasizes about being used like a whore,” she teased. “Kind of hard to do that with only one dick. Plus…” She paused her brushing and inspected her hard work, “maybe I just want to be lazy and sit back while you get ruined? I could enjoy a nice glass of red wine, a box of chocolates…”

Contented with the foundation, she moved onto the blush. She applied it with ease, taking only a couple seconds to finish it up.

Once finished, she placed the brush aside and grabbed the tube of lipstick. Without even being asked, Shining puckered his lips together and Cadance applied it swiftly, motioning for Shining to do the rest.

He pressed his lips together, spreading it evenly.

“There we go,” Cadance said, “All cleaned up.”

She leaned over and gave him a gentle little kiss on the cheek.

“How do I look?” Shining asked.

Cadance reached for a handheld mirror. “Here let me show you.”

She grabbed it and brought it over, showing Shining his reflection.

His eyes widened and he instinctively reached for his face.

_Is that… Is that me?_

He touched his cheek, confirming that it was actually him.

Cadance really was magic at what she did.

_It’s me. That’s really me._

The first round of makeup had been done to the point of parody. It was something meant to fuel Gleaming’s femboy fetish. But this second round was something else. It was more muted, sure, but if it also brought out her natural beauty, showing off all of those wonderful little features that Cadance promised that she had.

She really was beautiful. She really did look like a mare.

“So how does it look?” Cadance asked, reaching out and gently touching Gleaming’s cheek.

Gleaming nodded slowly, absolutely dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

_Did she actually look like this, like for real?_

She touched her face again and blinked slowly, as if expecting it to all be gone in a heartbeat.

Except it stayed.

She stayed.

Gleaming swallowed a lump in her throat, letting out a hollow note of laughter. “It looks really good.” She then drew in a nice deep breath, letting it out slowly as she looked to her wife. “Hey Cadance?”

“Yes, Gleaming?” Cadance asked, bearing a knowing smile.

“I think…” Gleaming sighed. “I think we have something that we need to talk about.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
